Work on constructions, houses and the like on elevated levels is often performed by the use of ladders, different types of vertical platform structures, skylifts, and for bigger works by the use of scaffolding arrangements. Each of these has its advantages and drawbacks depending on the type of work, especially depending on the time required for the work.
Ladders are cheap, they can be quickly put in position but often result in serious accidents, why many companies do not allow work being performed by persons standing on a ladder except from a very low level.
Scaffold arrangements and free-standing platform arrangements have a higher degree of stability and safety, but they require time and effort for their mounting and for their adjustment and repositioning during the work.
Single or double sided stepladders with a top platform are more safe than ladders but has often a restricted height and have many of the drawbacks of larger scaffold arrangements.
Skylifts are safe and easy to position and adjust within their operating range when in place, but they are expensive and are relatively time consuming with respect to installation.
The prior art does not offer any solution for arranging a safe and stable work platform for performing work on an elevated level, which can be installed in a short time, which is relatively cheap, which is suitable for less time-consuming works and which may be erected and repositioned by one person only.
EP 1 783 322 discloses an extension ladder provided with a working platform which is mounted on an upper ladder section at a distance below the upper end of the upper ladder section. A pair of stabilizing legs are attached to the lower ladder section. A safety guard arrangement is provided for a user standing upon the platform FR 3 012 510 discloses a similar solution.
US 2012/0168250 discloses a work platform unit mountable to a ladder as a separate unit, said platform unit including a platform mountable to the upper end of a ladder and a safety barrier construction for protecting a person standing upon the platform. The unit is not foldable. A pair of wheels are arranged at the upper side of the safety barrier construction for facilitating the raising and lowering of the ladder with respect to a wall. The wheels axles are telescopically mounted for displacement of the wheels between a stowed position and a slightly extended position.